The Copy Cat
by RjDemon213
Summary: As Steven Rogers, his hacker friend Rachel, and the rest of the Avengersfind out a Red Skull is behind the kidnapping of Steven's Daughter questions are asked. Can it be possible that Schmidt has returned or are they dealing with a Copy Cat.
1. Chapter 1

QUICK NOTE: Hey, this is the first fanfiction I've actually posted on . So please comment. I want to here what you like and dislike about the story so far.

Okay storytime!

I awoke with the confort of a couch cushion beneath my back and dim moonlight in my eyes from the window above. My apartmant was pretty average, if you call high-tech legal government hacking software in the bedroom "average". From where I was laying all you could see was the fireplace and the lounge chair in the corner.

I sat up and looked around the room through tired eyes. Cleo (my beagle), check. Her puppies, check. Time, 2:43am. Good. Everything seems fine, better check on Alley.

Alley, she's a friend of mine's daughter. She lives here with me most of the time because he is ALWAYS busy. Who thought working to keep our country safe from abnormal predators along with the rest of the Avengers would take so many hours from the day?

As I walked down the hall to Alley's room, BUZZZZ. My phone vibrated in my jeans pocket. Yeah, fell asleep in my clothes. I looked down at the name, speaking of the devil. I answered the phone.

"You know I could've been asleep." I teased.

"Are you EVERasleep at 3 'o clock in the morning?" Steve asked in a joking yet serious way. I laughed. "Hows Alley?"

"Good. I was just going to check on her." I answered turning back to go to Alley's room.

"Great," He thanked greatfully, then his voice lowered, "Fury needs those files." he told me. Obviously, THIS is actually what he called for.

"I got them, but I'm not gonna take the chance with emailing it. Come pick up the flashdrive." I ordered as I opened Alley's door. She layed quietly asleep in her bed with her puppy at her feet. The dog perched up as I walked over to her bed.

"Okay, I'll be in New York tomorrow anyway, I'll pick it up then." he said still quiet.

I stood up staight. "You'll be in New York tomorrow? Or today i guess it woud be. How Come?" I was getting kind of excited.

For half a second it was silent. "Work." he stated but it sounded to bland to be a Steven Roger's answer. I decided to let it slide.

"Okay, I bet Alley will be excited to see you." I said leaving her room.

"Yeah, but don't tell her I'm coming. I want to surprise her." Even through the phone I could tell he was smiling.

"Okay, I won't." I smiled.

"I better go, Goodnight Rachel"

"Okay, G'night C.P." He laughed and hung up.

I walked into my room and set my phone down on the dresser. I pulled out some PJ's, put them on, and went to bed.

My body was being shooken as my eyes opened. Alley sat next to me in her pink pajamas. "I'm hungry." She stated with her innocent 5-year-old eyes. With a smile, I used my hand to brush her blonde-bed-head from her eyes.

"Okay, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked getting out from under the covers.

"Hmmm... ICECREAM!" She answered jumping up in the air.

I laughed. "How about some eggs and toast?" I proposed walking into my bathroom to brush my red hair. "Go get dressed and then we'll eat."

"Okay." She said skipping to her room.

Alley and I sat on the couch after breakfast watching cartoons. As I looked over to the stove to see what time it was something caught my eye. The picture of Steve, Alley, and I. It stood on the desk by the frontdoor. The picture was from the year Steve was on break and we all went to the State Fair. Steve held Alley up on his shoulders and I hugged Steve's arm.

The photo brought back so many memories of Steve and how happy he is when Alley is around. It made me excited for when he gets here.

"What are we going today, Rachel?" Alley asked losing interest in "Baby Looney Toons".

"Oh, umm... we can go to the park later." I stated not in a hurry to go anywhere.

"Okay."

Two shows went by before someone buzzed my apartment. I walked over to the intercom.

"You're late." I teased through the microphone.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Steve replied I believe truthfully.

"Come on up" I instructed as I cut off the call.

As I walked to the kitchen my heart began to beat faster from the excitement. Steve was coming, but I needed to act casual so he could surprise Alley. Then, I remembered why he was coming so I went to my bedroom to grab the flashdrive.

It was buried under some paper work that needed to be finished. I'll do that later. As I finally found it, under the mountain of papers, there was a knock at the door. My heart backflipped in my chest as I walked out to the kitchen.

"Alley, why don't you answer that." I told her with a huge smile. She looked at me then climbed of the couch.

As the door opened she screamed with excitement. "Daddy!" he picked her up in a hug with the hugest smile on his face.

"Hey, kiddo" he said putting her down. Now it was my turn. His firm embrace made my heart jump.

As I stepped out of his arms I noticed something in his hand. He was holding a gift bag. "Whats that?" I asked extremely curious.

He looked to where my finger was pointing and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

QUICK NOTE: hey sorry I've been busy and never got to write Please comment what you like and dislike about the story. Keep the comments coming. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Ok back to the story...

A dark mysterious figure stood outside Rachel's apartment watching the hero enjoy himself. The figure pulled the binoculors from his eyes letting his red skinned face glisten in the moonlight. To his side layed a terrified girl around the same age of Alley. Her mouth was sealed by a bandana and her hands were brutally tied to her feet.  
>His evil grin was a a terrifying glow of white as he turned his head to the girl. From the inside of his leather trenchcoat he pulled out a package of replacement shaving razor blades. As he took two blades from the package the girl tried to scream but failed.<br>The figure removed the bandana from the girl's mouth but before girl could scream he shoved the blades down her throat. As he stood to leave the girl he took one last look through his binoculors. His eyes landed on Alley as he grinned and walked away leaving everything he brought except himself.

I sat on the couch staring at the plexiglass rose which Steve had given me for my birthday. The rose was beautiful and reminded me of when I met Steve.  
>About 6 years ago, I was working for Fury and Steve was sent to pick up a classified file. When he arrived a gas leak caused by a rose, that I was chemically experimenting on, broke and entered my office making us be in quarantine for 2 days. During that time I really got to know Steve. Now he is my best friend.<br>About six months after that Steve had a girlfriend, I won't go into detail but that's how Alley was born. That relationship didn't end well. That girl was so mad at Steve getting her pregnant that she forced him to keep the baby.  
>Suddenly, Steve took me out of my flashback.<br>"Those stars sure are pretty tonight." He started looking over my head and through the window.  
>"Yeah." I agreed now looking through the window.<br>"Hey, do you mind if I stay the night?" He asked awkwardly.  
>I looked at him with a smile. "No, of course you can." Now he smiled as he sat next to me.<br>"Thats good. I really don't want to get a hotel." Steve moaned.

"Seriously not a good idea in New York..." I joked. Alley trotted in giggling as she crawled into Steve's lap.

"Can we go to the park tommorow?" She asked her face glowing with innocence. Smiled as he nodded.

I could hear a faint screech in the background but ignored it. Probably my imagination. I stood up to dig through the fridge for some left overs. "Why don't we just order a pizza?" Steve asked.

"Yeast." I said bluntly. Steve looked at me puzzled. "See, you've been gone for so long that you forget things..." I mocked.

"She can't eat yeast, Daddy." Alley said making things clear to Steve.

"Oh, thats right." Steve remembered aloud. "Then, um, Chinese?" I glared at him.

"No Chinese." Alley directed.

"I know! We should order German!" I teased as I smirked at Steve. He glared at me and just shook his head.

"Leftovers it is." He said coming to a conclusion sounding very annoyed.


End file.
